


Kiss of a Snake

by Skye



Category: Minami-ke
Genre: Community: 5trueloves, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki's uninterested in information on decorations, though she might like another lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of a Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Minami-sistercest, obviously. Mentions Chiaki/Haruka as well.

Kana sighed and lay down by the kotatsu, peering up at Chiaki, who was standing up, distracting her with all this movement. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Something, unlike you, you lazy bastard," Chiaki said in her usual tone. She soon treated Kana with a kick to the side as she walked around to tie something nearby her.

"Ow... AH!" Kana said as she came to a sudden realization.

"What are you making such a fuss about now?" Chiaki asked.

"That... That!" Kana said. "You know what that is, right?" Kana began to crawl closer to Chiaki as she asked this.

"It's Haruka-nesama's. You'd better not mess with it, you bastard."

"No, no, I won't mess with it," Kana assured, reaching Chiaki's feet. "It's just that this is mistletoe. There's a tradition with this... mistletoe." Kana giggled slowly, now standing up.

"What's with you?" Chiaki asked. "The way you're acting now is really creepy, you bastard."

Kana suddenly began her strike, reaching out and firmly grabbing Chiaki's face, then kissing her, mouth to mouth. "Hee hee! Got you! That's why you have to be careful around mistletoe, you know," Kana said.

"You... You bastard!" Chiaki yelled, hitting Kana and causing her to fall to the floor. "How dare you... That first kiss of mine was for Haruka-nesama, and now you've stolen it, like the twisted snake you are. I won't forgive you for this!"

"So you were saving your first kiss, huh?" Kana said.

"Shut your mouth, I'm thinking of a punishment," Chiaki said.

"Right, right," Kana said. "But you know, you're not very good at kissing."

"Huh?" Chiaki said, feeling even more disturbed by this than shocked by her kiss.

"Uh huh. I guess when you really want to kiss someone, if it's Haruka-nesan or someone else, they'll be disappointed."

"No way!" Chiaki said, tears forming in her eyes. "Shut up, you bastard!" she shouted as he foot stomped down on Kana.

"Wait... Wait," Kana said, blocking Chiaki's foot. "I could help you, you know."

"What do you mean?" Chiaki asked crossly.

"I have lots of experience. I could teach you all I know... With a little practice," Kana said.

"Um... Is that right?"

"Sure, then when you have your other first kiss, the other person will really enjoy it," Kana said.

Chiaki glared Kana's way.

"Just an offer, you know..." Kana said.

Chiaki moved closer. "You'd better teach me _everything_, you bastard," she said, moving closer for another kiss.


End file.
